The Air I Breathe
by AirDrawnDagger
Summary: When the night is restless, sometimes you need the person you long for the most.


**Ok so this is OFFICIALLY my first RWBY fic as well as my first fic in almost 6 years. Yikes! I've had my sights set on a BMBLB story for a while but was hesitant on writing one… sometimes you just gotta say f*** it, right? I apologize in advance it's a little scattered but that's because I haven't practiced writing in a long time. So without much delay, I'll leave you to it! Enjoy!**

 **The Air I Breathe**

The night was slow and calm, trees outside the window danced in the faint breeze that blew past. Moonlight faintly crept through the thin blue linen curtains; not too bright but enough to leave one in wonder - wonder of someone in particular. Blake restlessly rolled to her side as if a change in position would help her sleep. She just laid there - alone and in thought.

She thought about her partner - her best friend. She reminisced the last scene she witnessed of Yang, defenseless and incapacitated with shock. Her unconscious youth laid in blood mixed with Blake's. She had stood above Yang, right hand clutching the incision in her abdomen she received from her assailant - Yang's potential harbinger of death: Adam.

Without a second thought, Blake fled the scene as if she was the perpetrator, the ribbon from Gambol Shroud flying behind from the speed of her flight. She didn't know where her feet were taking her but she didn't care as her name resonated in her ears by the ones she once called 'friends', voices growing softer with each step she pressed forward.

Minutes passed like hours. Steps felt like leaps.

Pitch black vegetation swallowed her as she slid on her knees, grass and pebbles tearing through her leggings and the skin beneath them. Leaning forward to the ground, she screamed in pure despair, still holding her right hand on the profusely bleeding gash. Warm blood trickled through her fingers regardless of how much pressure she applied. It didn't matter. She was already calling for death. Her universe was torn apart. The girl she would never admit to being in love with was torn apart… She deserved to die...

Blake believed the time she spent distanced from Yang was enough to heal their emotional wounds. It helped but it didn't remove the scars they both had – the reminder of what they lost.

The pain became easier to suppress and easier to surpass with each passing day to the point that she didn't feel the need to release her anguish on the nearest tree or through tears. It became her strength to destroy Adam Taurus. But in a single moment, it all crashed at her feet.

Haven Academy. The last place in Remnant she would ever believe she would see her team. Blake stood frozen at the sight before her. The chaos of combat was rich in the air but the sight of burning yellow caught her attention most. The absolute last person who would want to see her but the only person Blake wanted. Her name was all she could muster, "Yang?"

She didn't deserve a welcome. They would hear her reasons but would they really LISTEN - understand even. Their lives were all changed because of her. An unwanted past finally came to haunt her... Came to haunt them all and her peers paid the price. Apologies and empty explanations would never be enough to mend the bond she once had with Yang, her best friend. Only time will save what was left over from what they shared. Separation through self-exile barely numbed the guilt and pain, the pain of love and guilt of sacrifice, but it made her heart grow fonder for the girls. For Yang.

She moved onto her back and stared into the void. "This is going to be a long night," she whispered. Her room was quiet and it was dangerous. The light rustle of the trees did little to drown out the silence but it was pleasant. She couldn't relinquish Yang from her troubled mind. The room she occupied was accommodated for two but the other bed was empty. She didn't blame either of the girls for not wanting to share the large room, it was their prerogative.

A flash of light from her scroll lit the abyss of a room like a beacon, cutting her off from her dark memories and distressing thoughts. Who would be messaging her at this time of night...? She slowly reached for her scroll, squinting at the bright light of the screen. She checked the time, which read two forty-six, in bright magenta. The notification on the screen was ignored as she unlocked the scroll, opening the message. The text was read aloud, "You awake?" Much to her shock, it was Yang. Her heart sped up unusually fast. She wanted to message her back but then again she didn't... There was a reason Yang sent the message. Cowardice built up in the pit of her stomach. She could simply ignore it but that wouldn't solve anything.

She swallowed a hard pill and bit the bullet. The words were typed slowly not wanting to seem so eager but she truly was. She was eager to reconnect with the blonde bombshell more than anything. Propping herself on her left side, she rested her cheek onto her knuckles. "Barely." She left it short and sweet.

Waiting for the reply was terrifyingly exciting. A few seconds passed and her scroll lit up again. Her ear twitched reading the message. "Can I come in?"

Was she already at the door? 'Dust, I hope so,' she thought sitting up, dark hair cascading down her shoulder. Her hand reached for the small lamp on the bedside table to her left. Her bare feet met the chilled hardwood floor as she sprang out from the white sheets that consumed her. With the stealth of a cat, she gingerly made the few steps to the door and lightly twisted the handle and slowly opened the door. Little by little, Yang's figure appeared through the opening, still in her sleepwear. The sight left a lump in Blake's throat.

Yang made it past the Faunus after Blake offered an invitation, stepping to the side with a simple smile. "Here by yourself?" She stood in the middle of the room while Blake hesitantly stood by the door, anticipating some sort of confrontation. She looked to the other bed asking a question she already knew the answer to. Yang's hand of flesh and blood went through the mess of hair to remove stray blonde locks from her eyes.

Blake stood quietly, giving herself a brief moment to collect her cool, "I was."

"Is it ok for me to be here? I know it's late and all..." For once Yang was the one who sounded unsure. Her confidence had always been a key attribute to her outgoing and strong personality.

Blake nodded in response and flashed another quick smile, "I wouldn't have let you in if it wasn't. Make yourself at home."

Yang glanced over at the vacant and neatly made bed before making her way towards it. Distance was needed for how much anger she still held for the Faunus. A lot of her hostility had mostly dissolved but there was some harbored deep down that could only be resolved head on - by hearing Blake out.

Blake lightly treaded to her mess of a bed, not taking her eyes off Yang as if she were to disappear like an illusion. This was real. This was happening. She sat on her bed with her knees to her chest like it was going to protect her from Yang's wrath. Silence covered them like an uncomfortable blanket. Should she speak? Should she stay silent? All she wanted was to hear Yang's voice whether or not it was calm or angry. She just needed to hear it.

" _Why_ , Blake?" Yang softly broke the silence. There was no hate. No anger. Just pure hurt. Her gaze was toward the floor as it the answer was going to be physically painful. "Why did you leave me..."

Blake's ears folded and her amber eyes began to burn with tears. She wasn't going to be able to answer her question the way her emotions were taking hold. She cleared her throat before the words could escape her lips. "Yang-I-I'm so sorry... Seeing you...Covered in blood, your arm... I couldn't do it, Yang. I couldn't handle it. It should've been _me_ , not you. Adam wasn't your fight… Why did you do it? It could've been more than…" She trailed off as she caught a glimpse of the prosthetic.

"That's what I'm supposed to do, Blake. I'm supposed to be there for you – always. Even if my life depended on it. Where were you when I needed you, huh? Sure, I had Ruby but-" Sorrow clenched her throat preventing her from continuing. Her breaths were uncontrollable. "You're supposed to be there for me! I needed you, damnit!" Yang's prosthetic hand laid a hammer fist into the mattress. Emotions were coming out full throttle. "I saved you and put _my_ life on the line for you to just - _bail_? How-"

Blake flew across the space that divided them with grace, consuming Yang with a vice-grip hug around her neck with enough force to throw her onto her back. She laid there in shock with her hands on Blake's sides, realizing the Faunus was straddling her. Blake had always been empathetic, knowing the rapid breathing of someone crying when she felt it.

Blake didn't understand the effect her departure would cause. Sure they would've been angry but she didn't think anguish would've been born. Yang had a strong personality who gave the impression she didn't need anyone. Growing up without a mother who chose to abandon her only daughter – her only child – numbed her emotionally. Why would she suddenly need someone who add onto the list of those who left…?

Yang slowly wrapped her arms around Blake and tightened the embrace as the tears began to fall from her eyes, "Don't leave me, Blake. Please? Promise me you won't."

Blake lifted herself so she could meet Yang's amethyst eyes, sniffling and attempting to wipe her wild tears with the sleeve of her borrowed shirt. "I promise. Death will have to tear me away this time."

Yang lifted herself so she was in a sitting position still keeping Blake in her lap. Her words only made her cry more as she gave her another hug, "God dammit, Belladonna…" She gave a light chuckle, "You're turning me into a little cry baby bitch."

They both laughed the best they could through the tears. Blake liberated her grasp on Yang to meet the eyes she waited so long to see. To her surprise, Yang kept her gaze as well as if expecting something. It lasted a few moments before Blake turned her attention away, moving off of Yang's lap to sit on the bed she was going to be occupying for the night, hiding the embarrassment she would never show.

Blake internally chastised herself for even coming close to... The word alone accelerated her heartbeat. Something about Yang's stare was inviting as if she wanted it, too. Would it have been too much too soon? How was she supposed to not feel this way? Her feelings were just as strong now as they were then, if not worse. She stared at Yang across the room without trying to look too obvious. The amount of uncovered skin in her presence was enough to lose herself to her animal instincts… Hair in complete disarray… The dead air was becoming too much for her to adjust to, feeling the electricity in the room.

"So, uh, how have you been?" Yang's voice shattered the stillness between them. She sound nervous as the words rolled off her tongue.

O.o

Hours dissolved around them as they recounted the stories of how they got Haven. Their laughter filled the room with the sense of warm affection as if Blake never left. Yang couldn't hold a grudge for long against her friend. Aside from her sister, there was no one she felt worthy of trusting.

Yang showed Blake the yellow and black prosthetic arm in more detail than just displaying the cosmetics. The features were the most important part. She activated the plate behind the knuckles to reveal the modification she installed, taking the functional pieces from one of the two gauntlets that made Ember Celica which made it more compact and less conspicuous. The amount of power she was able to project into the synthetic appendage was what she admired the most; it was explosive to say the least.

"I still suffer from phantom pain. My arm might not be there but I still feel my fingers, a fist, bending my elbow, even - I might not ever get over it," Yang removed the prosthetic to massage the nerves of what was left in her right arm. She looked at Blake who was now sitting next to her almost knee to knee. "I'd lose it again for you if I could." With the honest confession, she slipped the cybernetic attachment onto the receiving sensor that covered the scars of her amputated limb.

Blake had the look of surprise as she met Yang's eyes before she added on, "Don't think I did it for kicks and giggles, though."

The Faunus let out a faint laugh, "My hero." Yang puffed her chest out, resting her fists on her hips knuckles facing out as if she were a superhero.

Yang checked her scroll in compete astonishment, "What the… It's already five-thirty?! No way!" She snatched Blake's for a second opinion only to be proven right. Blake yawned, covering her mouth with both hands. The time caught up to her in a flash.

The blonde jumped to her feet in haste yanking Blake to her feet as well, "C'mon. Let's go before it's too late!" she took the blanket right off the bed they occupied. The look of excited lilac set Blake's veins on fire as she accepted Yang's grip on her own hand. There was no reason to feel afraid of Yang's plan or should she…?

Blake's brow creased in confusion, "What's there to do this early in the morning?" She could feel her hand was starting to sweat against the skin of Yang's fiery palm.

A wink from Yang made her swallow what felt like a stone in her throat, "You'll see."

Yang lead her through the door allowing Blake shut it behind her with complete precision not leaving an iota of a sound. Whatever Yang had planned was not going to be foiled by a careless mistake or someone being nosey. This was the time she desired to spend with the person she longed for most.

The Faunus was seriously on edge as Yang took charge and lead her through the halls made of wooden paneling, filling their senses with the light aromatic scent of aged pine. Footsteps were laid softly across the forest green carpeting that lined the hardwood flooring as they breezed passed the empty rooms of the deserted academy to the stairway that lead to the floors above. The stairs were hollow leaving the faintest of pulses, ascending each set of stairs. They encountered a few squeaky wooden planks that bowed under their weight. Blake could hardly make out the profanities her partner muttered under her breath but it made her laugh.

They reached the door that exited to the flat roof, quietly opening the steel door. Yang allowed Blake to exit first then with ease, she pulled the door to a close leaving the door slightly ajar to prevent them from being locked out. Blake stood in the middle of the concrete surface, adoring the clusters of stars above as they began to blend with the light blues and strip of orange along the horizon. The sun wasn't visible thus far but what she could see, it was enough to leave her speechless. She hadn't been awake this early in a long time and it was instances like these that made her realize how much she took for granted. Blake was beginning to understand that she needed to be more appreciative of the basic things like her life, her parents, her Yang… Yes, _her_ Yang. She felt possessive of her now that they were together once more. She was never going to undervalue anything, especially Yang, again.

Yang walked passed her with the comforter still tucked beneath her arm before haphazardly laying it on the warm asphalt toward the edge, giving them a better oversight of Mistral before them. She sat cross-legged on the soft fabric applying her weight to her arms that stretched behind her, patting the empty space to her left for Blake to sit. Naturally she accepted the invitation, tugging down on her petite black shorts to hide the skin she was unwilling to reveal.

"Blake, it's not like I haven't seen your ass before," Yang laughed watching Blake struggle with something that wasn't that big of a deal. Maybe not to Yang but to Blake it was.

If looks could kill… Blake just stared at her unamused as she took her spot bedside Yang. "Just because you walked in on me ONE TIME doesn't mean anything. You on the other hand, don't care who sees you stark naked. Like the time you thought we were still in class – the day you decided to play hooky, mind you – and walked out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel. On your head. I'm sure you scarred your sister for life." She laughed to hide her true feelings.

"No shame in my game, kitty-cat. You shouldn't either," A wink was shot toward the Faunus girl causing her to blush. Yang could see her rose colored cheeks through the receding darkness, "I recall, you weren't too disturbed 'cause I didn't see you look away. The book you were 'reading' was a terrible decoy."

If she wasn't red then, she definitely was now. "What?! No I wasn't!" Blake felt mortified by the accusation, cheeks growing hot.

A hearty chuckle came from Yang, "Don't lie! I saw you!"

Blake hid her face in her hands to shield herself. There was no dancing around this conversation so she left it alone.

"Awe, Blake! Cat got your tongue?! I've never seen you so… Flustered! It's adorable!" She gave Blake a slight shove on her shoulder.

Blake was silent yet again, too flabbergasted to even speak. Her face still buried in her hands.

Yang grinned from ear to ear sensing the effect she was having on her best friend. She moved a few inches closer to Blake and wrapped her arm across the poor girls shoulders, feeling her shudder. The Faunus' ears perked up due to the contract, making eye contact once more though she was certain she wasn't going to divert her attention away.

Yang kept her eyes on the amber shining back then looked to the sky above, "Have you ever wondered how something so beautiful could be real?" Her thumb traced the defined muscles on Blake's shoulder.

"What, the sky?" The question snapped Blake out of the internal struggle she felt she was losing.

Yang shook her head then lowered her chin so her lips were inches away from her ear, "No… You."

Blake's eyes widened in disbelief, "What?" She turned her attention, eyes meeting Yang's once more. They could feel the heat rising between them at a rapid pace.

A lopsided grin grew on Yang's lips, "You heard me."

Air escaped her lungs from the unexpected confession. 'Was… This really happening? I don't deserve this at all!' She thought as a crease grew between her brows. Words were stuck in her throat, not taking her eyes away from the nuclear bomb in front of her. She closed her eyes in thought trying to figure out what to say next but the words were taken from her in an instant. Warm lips brushed hers, fingertips searing through her silky black hair to rest on the back of her neck. Blake's lips slowly synchronized with Yang's learning the way she moved – the tricks of her game. She had to force herself to breathe in between movements.

The kiss deepened as Blake snaked her arms around the girls neck, pulling her closer. Yang moved her hand to Blake's jawline, sending a surge of electricity through her. She didn't want this to stop – at all. This was an exciting game she played and hoped it would last longer. She delicately bit Yang's bottom lip causing the brawler to move Blake onto her back. The kiss continued aggressively with no end in sight. A sound of euphoria escaped her throat as Yang rested on top of her, resting her weight on her forearms by each of Blake's ears.

Hands traced down Yang's midriff, learning the contours of her body then up her back. Each fingertip memorizing the indentions in her muscles like this was the only time. This was the most exhilarating experience she'd had in ages and it felt so right.

Slowly, Yang lifted her lips from Blake's, searching her eyes for a particular answer, "Should I stop?"

Hands went through her hair as Blake pulled her down for more. This kiss was different than the first in power and passion, this time Blake took control. Her body moved under Yang's, her tongue invading the other in dominance. Her animal instincts were on overdrive and she wasn't going to try and stop it. Luckily for her, Yang was able to keep up. Another audible cry was released in a hopeful attempt to drive Yang crazy, "Girl, you gotta stop that or it's going to get messy." Her breathing was beyond control but she didn't want it any other way.

A mischievous smirk spread across Blake's lips, "Is that so?"

"Definitely. Might be too much for you to handle," Yang answered in between erratic breaths. The position she had Blake in was compromising her control. She lifted herself up and sat across, holding a hand out for Blake to accept. A firm grip was applied to her own, pulling the young Faunus off her back. In one swift motion, she pulled her forward and laid Blake's arm over her shoulder to kiss her. Kissing Blake was an addiction that took no time in developing. Compared to their previous kiss, this one was more gentle and suave.

Something felt… different. Yang pulled away with a confused look observing the intensity written on Blake's expression, "What's wrong? Was it something I did?" She rested her hand on Blake's cheek, caressing the soft skin with her thumb.

Blake shook her head, looking down at her hands. This one thing was everything she ever wanted and she was two steps away from destroying it all.

Yang felt hysteria building in her chest while her mind spun out of control. This was all her fault. She felt it deep within her bones that she was about to lose Blake all over again, "Blake, talk to me. What's going on?" The panic was rising in her voice.

Words were stuck in her throat, taking hold of Yang's prosthetic, "I can't…"

"Yes, you can! I'm not gonna stop until you tell me what's wrong," Her free hand slid through Blake's hair, resting on the back of her neck. Gently pulling her forward, she kissed the Faunus' forehead before meeting her own to rest.

Blake attempted to rise so she could run away but Yang quickly snatched one of her hands, keeping her in the spot in front of her, "You promised you wouldn't run away. This is running away – You don't have to anymore. Not when you have me. Just… tell me."

Blake turned her eyes slowly to meet the intimidating lilac just inches from hers, eyes burning from the growing tears she couldn't prevent, "I… I love you…"

Stunned, Yang was left speechless, "Wait, what?"

"I'm in love with you, Yang. I've wanted to tell you for a long time but things… happened and… I thought I could forget about you but I felt your presence with me every day." She sheepishly bit her bottom lip. "You're… The air I breathe."

Yang stared at her in astonishment and unsure of how to reply. The girl was already fragile as it was and knowing herself better than anyone, she was scared of shattering her. She wiped the lone tear that trailed down her partner's cheek, ignoring her own. She spoke with tenderness that was beyond her character as she continued to caress Blake's soft cheek, "I know it was hard for you to say that but you should never feel like you can't tell me things, even as heavy as this… But in all fairness, I love you, too." Her heart pounded within her chest, clutching Blake's. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." Yang removed her hand to hold Blake's trembling ones. "Just remember that I will always love you no matter what."

Blake continued to cry but not out of sorrow, her tears were now those of happiness. Her hand still laid within Yang's though the black and yellow titanium felt normal. She raised the metal to her lips planting a tender kiss upon the yellow knuckles. There was nothing about this woman she didn't love.

The magnetism of the moment drew Yang in, placing the softest of kisses on Blake's lips. The air escaped her lungs the moment they connected; her body coming to life once more. How much could she handle before the urges control her? Blake was going to be the one to determine how their blooming relationship would progress. If Yang had it her way, it would've been game over from the start.

It quickly ended on her accord, pulling away with honor blended with regret. Yang watched with drooping eyelids as the woman in front of her slowly opened her own as if waking from a dead sleep. She knew the Faunus was exhausted but could sense the adrenaline pulsing in her hands, "C'mon, Blakey, I think it's time we get to bed. Did you want to get breakfast first?"

Blake shook her head 'No' as she nuzzled her nose into the crook of Yang's neck, yawning in the process, "I just want to go to bed… With you."

A devious grin spread across the blonde's lips, "That can definitely be arranged."

 **And there you have it! If you're reading this part, thank you for sticking around! I know I'm not the best at dialogue. None of my fics have had great dialogue but I'm working it and will work even harder in the future :p if you have any comments or concerns, please send in a review! Your feedback will be more than welcome to help this fanfictioneer out! Much love! -AirDrawnDagger**


End file.
